Sapphire Solace
by JMichellex
Summary: Bubbles sighed as she looked out of the window in her home. Rainy days brought back horrible memories for her. And yet they brought good ones as well. She remembered that say with the screams and blood. His blood. She was seeking solace. Someone to tell her that it wasn't her fault. That it was fine. But it wasn't. She screamed out into the air,"Because of me he-he..." Nearly died.


_~/italic_=flashback

* * *

Bubbles sighed as she looked out of the window in her Citiesville home. The sky was gray and it was shrouded with clouds full of rain. Rainy days brought back horrible memories for her. And yet they brought good ones as well. She got up with a bag and dark blue umbrella in her hands and walked outside of her house.

Her feet led her to a silent park. No was out there besides her. They had better things to do of course. She sat down on a bench that was protected by the leaves of an oak tree standing over it. Her blue topaz eyes were dull and glassy just like an old doll that has been replaced by it's owner. The eighteen year-old sat still there silently for the moment then a flash of memories that always haunted her came. She remembered the screams. The blood. His blood.

_~It was her best yet worst day ever. She could remember it all perfectly. It was a few months ago all on a rainy day like this in Townsville. He came knocking at her door early in the morning with his face flushed red and an umbrella in his hand. It was a cute look on him, Boomer Jojo. She's always had a crush on him. Always._

_~He had asked her to a date and she gladly accepted._

Bubbles touched her hand, remembering his touch...

_~He held her hand leading her to a small isolated park. It was beautiful, it still made her think of how it wasn't popular when it was clearly gorgeous. And the scent of rain relaxed her. He brought a basket with them to set up a picnic on the soft, wet, green grass. They had great conversations, enjoying the company of the other._

She released a small giggle remembering when Boomer decided to randomly tickle her.

_~In her memory she kept laughing and laughing until his face came close to hers. The gaze was nearly unbreakable. He leaned closer to her lips as their eyes closed. His lips softly grazed hers, but was interrupted by a cloud of red smoke._

_~It was Him._

Bubbles snapped out of reviewing her memories with her hands clenching her head. Her head pounded with immense pain. It always began to hurt around that part of the memory.

Her blue topaz eyes opened with fear. The two orbs were filled with salty tears.

_~The threats from Him to her had terrified her, and they had angered Boomer. She had told him to stop, but he didn't listen and charged after the red demon._

_~His right claw was smacked across Boomer's face, making him tumble into the ground. He got up, blood already dripping down his cheek. She screamed once more when they kept fighting. The red liquid began to ooze out from the cuts on his lips. She couldn't help, but think with shame that he still looked handsome._

_~It all happened so fast. When her dearly beloved was tackled to a tree, she couldn't move because of her fear. Her stupid feelings of fear. She had been so idiotic to not move away and help. It was only then after when he saved her that she found out Him was using her as bait._

_~His claws became sharpen. His claws were ready to take a swing at her. She shrieked and closed her eyes, but didn't feel her skin being pierced. Bubbles hesitantly opened her eyes, crying at the sight in front of her. Boomer had taken the blow instead. Her eyes gazed down around his abdomen area. Stifling a gasp, she winced at the blood that was pouring out._

_~Oh god what did I do? She asked herself._

What did I do?

_~She turned her gaze towards his face only to see him smile. He'd asked if she was okay. Her head nodded slowly in response._

Standing up from the park bench. Her feet led her down to an unknown place. But her beating fragile heart led her to pain and misery. She was seeking solace. Someone to tell her at that moment that it was okay. To tell her that there would be no more trouble. To be told that she was forgiven and did nothing wrong. But she knew it was a lie.

Walking turned into running. And the umbrella was left behind on the wooden seat. The tears cascaded down her cheeks as the rain danced on the umbrella. Too distracted with the trauma, she ended up tripping into a pile of dirt.

It wasn't okay. She felt stupid for even thinking that. "What the heck is wrong with me?" She screamed into the air. "It is because of me that-that he..." Nearly died.

She broke down and began to cry. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" She repeated.

_~The cloud of smoke had disappeared as the body she was holding close to her began to nearly fall on his knees. "Let's get you to the professor." She mumbled. The blue streak was left behind while Boomer's body began to lose blood._

_~"Professor!" Bubbles screamed. Her father came in and froze at the sight in front of him for a slow second. "Why are you just standing there! Help him now!" She growled out. The man in his early forties began to set up the lab equipment as she laid down his body onto the metal table.  
_

_~An hour had past. She had her hands over her eyes. Her ears were focusing on the heartbeat monitor next to the unconscious blonde male. Hesitantly standing up she traveled to the lab. Her hands brushed the strands of hair away from his forehead. Then leaning towards him, she placed a kiss onto his head.  
_

_~"Goodbye Boomer." Bubbles whispered. __Her tears slid off of her cheeks onto his then she left._

Harshly wiping away the tears, Bubbles looked up and saw a hand extended towards her. Grasping onto it the mysterious stranger pulled her up into a warm hug. She tried pulling away except the person was oddly stronger than her. It couldn't be. Could it?

"Bubbles, it's me. Boomer" She stood still. No. Oh no. He found her.

"Sorry sir, you are mistaken. Please let go of me." Bubbles mumbled trying to shake away from their grasp. They tightened their grasp on her as she felt the waterworks coming.

"Bubbles, please just stay here. There's no use in lying. I know it's you." She kept shaking her head 'no'. She didn't deserve to be in his arms. She had no idea of why he was embracing her.

"B-Boomer please just let me go. Act like you've never saw me and go on with your life," Bubbles cried, "Just please let go..." She shook her wrists out of his hands, walking backwards on the cold cement.

"Bubbles, please come back to Townsville." He pleaded looking straight into her eyes. The small ball of air was hitched in her throat. He was asking her to return. And his eyes were lovely as always showing many emotions bursting through them. No. She just can't accept that offer. "Bubbles as soon as I woke up and saw you gone, I felt sad...But when I heard of your disappearance I felt empty. So please just come back. I've literally been searching for you everywhere these past few months." He blurted out with his tone being genuine.

She felt the guilt rush through her rapidly. Great, not only was it her fault that she nearly had him killed, but she wasted his time. Bubbles began to speak except this time her voice cracked, "Boomer...Please leave. I'm perfectly fine here. Just return to Townsville and find someone better. Do not let me waste your time...So just go!" She was determined now. She wasn't going to let him waste his time on her no matter what. Even if it crushes her heart until it's dust.

"No!" Boomer ferociously shouted. He wasn't having it. He wanted her to be back home in Townsville. With all of them. He wanted her to stay there with him.

She was shocked. The way his voice was so strong proving that he was not ready to give up his quest.

"Boomer. Go." She managed to growl. She didn't want to, but if he wasn't going to listen she was going to be cruel. "I don't want you here!"

The bittersweet tears began to fill her eyes. Oh, what lies they were. But it was for the better. It was all for him.

"That's total bull Bubbles! Why don't you stop lying and tell me how you really feel! Why do you try so hard to push me away?" Their gaze met once more and she couldn't look away. The hurt in his eyes was clearly showing and it bitterly tore her apart. "Just come back home. The others deeply miss you! I miss you! Why won't you retu-"

"Because I nearly killed you!" Silence filled the atmosphere for that single second. Bubbles collapsed onto her knees and continued as her tears mixed in with the droplets of rain. "Can't you see? Boomer if you stay near me any longer there's a chance that you can be seriously injured!" She broke down, sobbing once more, releasing part of the anguish that had been with her for awhile. "Me finding out that you have been wasting your time only makes me feels guiltier. I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you..."

He felt his heart completely shatter right in front of him at this sight. He didn't mean to hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted to do. "Bubbles, please come back. It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault at all." He whispered. Boomer kneeled down and lifted her chin up towards him.

"No Bubbles. Let me explain some things." He made sure that she wouldn't look away so she could see the truth in his eyes, "It was my fault that happened okay? Since Him believes that I belonged to him, I fought against it...But there is always a price for that though. I had forgotten about that, but he decided to make me pay a great price...He ambushed our date and decided to try to kill me on purpose right in front of you. In his opinion he said it was killing two birds with one stone. The first bird close to death and the other bird being dead inside."

"B-Boomer I-" He gave her a kiss on the lips which she joyously returned.

He gave her a comforting look. His blonde bangs were drenched from the rainwater. "Please come home...I'm selfish. I want you-no need you to come home with me. I love you Bubbles. I only feel a great tug at my heart since it was you that had be burdened with the pain all these months. I won't forgive you because you have nothing to apologize for. I'll always say that I love you." She couldn't take it. "I killed that bastard Him to ensure that you were safe...because I want you to be in my arms."

"I love you too..." She whispered, "I'll return..." Bubbles began sobbing onto his shoulder as he brushed the dirt out of her golden hair.

They stayed in that position for a minute before Bubbles drifted away to sleep. He kissed her forehead and had a blue streak follow him as they went home at last. Her thoughts before she shut her eyes were of Boomer and how he was her sapphire solace.


End file.
